Once Upon a Dream
by everlovingdeer
Summary: "Abraxas." The name was enough to send my stomach swooping. Surely, I wasn't – there was no way – "What year is it?" "1944," he answered after a short pause, bringing his wand back to his side and stepping away from me. His features evened out and I could breathe more evenly. "Put away your wand little Malfoy. I have no plans of harming Abraxas' granddaughter."
1. Once Upon a Dream

I had long become used it; falling asleep only to wake up seconds later in another time. It was an unsolved mystery as to why I found myself transported across time in my dreams. After it had first happened, I had ransacked the entire school library and the library we had at home to try and find out what was going on with me. My efforts had been fruitless but I had come to enjoy the time I had away from my own time.

The time I spent in the 40s was a time where I got to escape the dark world that was waiting for me in the 90s. Merlin, at least while I was here I could avoid the hopelessness that had taken over our entire family. In my dreams, I could escape the oncoming war, just for a little while.

I 'woke up' as I always did in the exact place I had fallen asleep; in my bed in the Slytherin dorm. Salazar, I was grateful that somehow, whenever it was night-time in my own world, it was daytime here. I couldn't imagine how the fourth year Slytherin girls would react to finding a strange girl in their dorm. Rising to my feet, I charmed my uniform to blend in with the uniform of the time and made my way down to the common room. Now where would he be –

And there he was, sitting on the sofa as if he was waiting for me. Perhaps he was? He had been the first person I met when this happened for the first time and he had been waiting for me the next time. So was it so out of the question to assume that he was waiting for me still? I always showed up around a similar time each day, so maybe he had figured out what time to begin waiting for me?

Salazar, I could still remember the first time I had entered this dream world – Tom's reality. I had taken one glance at the clock and assumed that I had overslept.

 _Shit, I thought as I ran out of the dorm. It wouldn't matter that Professor Snape was my head of house, if I turned up late to his lesson. Scrambling for my wand, I rushed down the stairs and into the common room only to come face to face with an unfamiliar boy who was walking in from the hallway. I apologised briefly for bumping into him, planning on walking around him when he caught my arm to stop me._

 _"What?" I demanded, looking back at him. Did he not realise that I was late?_

 _"Is that anyway to talk to a prefect?" He arched an eyebrow, frowning down at me._

 _My eyebrows rose in surprise. He wasn't a prefect. I knew every prefect in the house and he certainly wasn't one. And yet, there was the badge, pinned to his robes. What the hell was going on here? For that matter – I had never seen him in the common room or around the castle._

 _"Prefect?" I mumbled; had one of the prefects managed to lose their badge?_

 _"Yes; the sixth-year prefect."_

 _"You're lying," I insisted, because he had to be. The current sixth year male prefect was my brother and while he was currently doing some stupid stuff, he certainly hadn't lost his badge. Definitely not to some strange boy who, admittedly, looked like he belonged in one of those fashion magazines Astoria liked to read so much._

 _"I don't like taking points from my house," he warned, "but your continued disrespect is only going to lead to that outcome, Miss –"_

 _"Malfoy," I supplied. The corner of his lips tightened into an angry scowl and before I knew it, his wand was aimed at my jugular. I took in a stuttering breath, eyes wide. "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _"Abraxas has no sister," the boy said quietly, dangerously, "So there is no point in trying to lie about your identity. There hasn't been a Malfoy female born in –"_

 _"In over a hundred years," I finished for him, reaching into my robes slowly so as not to draw attention to the action. My hand curled around my wand and I took a deep breath as I felt my magic flowing through my fingers. My spine straightened instinctively as I was filled with more assurance, bringing my wand out of my pocket and holding it to my side. "I know – I'm the first in a **long** time. My brother – Draco he's the sixth-year prefect."_

 _"Lies," he hissed, staring into my eyes and I stiffened, feeling like he was peering into my soul. "Abraxas is the only Malfoy in the school."_

 _"Abraxas." The name was enough to send my stomach swooping. Surely, I wasn't – there was no way – "What year is it?"_

 _"1944," he answered after a short pause, bringing his wand back to his side and stepping away from me. His features evened out and I could breathe more evenly. "Put away your wand little Malfoy. I have no plans of harming Abraxas' granddaughter."_

 _My breath caught in my throat; how had he figured it out. The answer was startling, "Legilimency."_

 _A small smile curved at his lips, so slight that it might not have been there at all, "Well, aren't you bright."_

My first meeting with Tom hadn't been the best and truthfully, the second hadn't been much better as I expected to find myself under his wand again. But he didn't raise his wand at me. He hadn't, not since the first dream. Maybe it was because he was friends with my grandfather? But he had treated me with nothing but – well, I couldn't call it kindness because it wasn't. He certainly wasn't trying to hex more anymore, and he didn't treat me as apathetically as he did to other members of his house.

"Little witch," Tom called out to me from where he was sat on the sofa, gesturing me towards him.

I couldn't help the frown I gave the nickname. He had started by calling me little Malfoy and when I expressed my dislike of it, he had switched to little witch. My aversion to the name was obvious but he made no effort to change it. Instead, he chuckled as he always did at my reaction. Crossing the common room, I settled down next to him, keeping some space between us.

He crossed the gap, like he always did, by reaching out to take my hand and bringing it to his lips. Snatching my hand back from him, I watched him grin and not the fake one that I had seen him give the girls who hovered around him. This was a real one.

"What did you do today?" he asked curiously, glancing down at my painted fingernails.

Apparently, here in the 40s female students weren't allowed to wear such glamour charms and it fascinated him to no end. I had deliberately charmed my nails with a cute cartoon snake which would travel between them. He had done a doubletake the first time he saw them.

I told him about my day – making sure not to leave out a single detail because he was such a nosey bastard – and by the time I reached the end of it, he was right by my side. His thigh pressed against mine as I yawned, trying to stay awake.

He frowned and muttered, "You're going to awaken soon, aren't you?"

I nodded, feeling my eyes grow heavy as I leaned against him, using him as a pillow. Before sleep enveloped me, I heard him sigh and complain that I wasn't here for long. And I was never here for long. Did it take long to travel between the times? I'd have to research further into that –

I woke within seconds, feeling as though I'd gotten a full night's sleep. Although that might have been because I _did_ sleep for the entire night. But why was it that I slept for almost 8 hours each night and yet I spent so little time with Tom?

* * *

The next time I fell asleep, I found myself back in Tom's world. But it seemed like I was here earlier than I had ever been before as I distantly heard the sound of movement within the dorm. Grabbing my wand quickly in my hand, I cast an invisibility charm over myself and cautiously made my way off the bed which – from my assumptions – had no owner as there were only four girls in the year, rather than the usual five. As I moved slowly around the room, I saw the Slytherin girl who was busy fixing her tie and bit my bottom lip; how was I supposed to get out of here without getting her attention?

I watched her, silently praying that she'd leave the room so I could hurry out behind her. It wasn't like I could just open the door and leave without her freaking out about the door opening on its own. My chance came seconds later when she turned away to search for something and I hurried to the door. In a matter of seconds, I had it opened and was on the other side, shutting it carefully behind me.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, I made a face when I saw the number of students still in the common room. Maybe this was the reason why I spent so little time with Tom? So that I didn't happen to run into other unsuspecting students?

I slowly walked down into the common room and dodged around the students who were heading straight towards me. My eyes scanned the common room as I walked and I frowned when there was no sign of Tom. Gradually the students began to leave the common room when two sixth years appeared at the top of the stairs. It was Tom with – my grandfather who looked _just_ like Draco. Maybe that was because of how small the pureblood genepool had become? How did the Malfoy genes carry across so well through two different generations?

Salazar, how was I supposed to get to Tom?

I watched as the two made their way into the common room, conversing about something that I couldn't hear. They headed towards the exit when Tom paused suddenly, his back going rigid and his eyes doing a quick sweep of the common room.

"Go without me," he ordered my grandfather who was watching him curiously.

"But Tom –"

"I'm suddenly not feeling well," Tom declared, cutting him off, "Tell Slughorn that I apologise for having to miss his lesson."

I watched as my grandfather nodded before continuing towards the exit. He had wanted to say something else but stopped himself and left Tom alone. Only when the common room was empty did Tom move quickly, approaching the fire place where I was standing. I didn't dare move.

"Now who are you?" he wondered, bringing his wand out of his pocket and pointing it towards my invisible form. The counter spell left his lips and just like that the charm had been lifted and I was presented to him. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're early. How are you early?"

"I don't know," I admitted with a shrug, "I just fall asleep and end up here in random times. But I think I fell asleep earlier today? Maybe that's part of the reason?"

"Interesting," Tom murmured to himself before tilting his head as he regarded me curiously, "And you haven't managed to find anything out about this?"

I shook my head, "There's nothing in the Hogwarts library or in our family's library."

"Well we can think about that another time." He turned and walked away from me. I remained where I was, watching as he walked through the common room and towards the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Why?" I questioned even as I approached him.

"Thanks to _someone_ I'm missing Potions and in case Slughorn comes around and checks on me, it wouldn't do to be found hanging around in the common room."

"I didn't tell you to miss Potions," I grumbled as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, gesturing for me to go first. "You decided to do that by yourself. You could have gone to your lesson and ignored me."

"We only get a short time together – an hour or two, at most," he called out from behind me, "And you think I'd give that up to attend a Potions lecture?"

"You could do."

"Don't be dense," he scoffed, brushing past me to open the door to his dorm room, "you're far more interesting than a Potions lesson, little witch."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Evidently not enough times."

He gave me his most charming grin as I took in his dorm room which was surprisingly tidier than I had expected it to be. I pretended to be fascinated with his room, acting as though he held none of my attention. Merlin, it didn't help that the man was so handsome. I cleared my head of those thoughts, looking back to him as he settled himself on his bed and patted the space beside him which I eyed cautiously.

He grinned, "Don't worry – your honour's safe with me. I don't think Abraxas would be pleased with me ravishing his granddaughter before I'd even made a declaration of interest."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes when I recognised him trying to goad me into coming to his side. I knew what he wanted but still, I went to his side and settled down beside him, "I don't think I'm your type."

"I think _I_ should be the judge of that," he said distractedly as he reached into his bedside table to withdraw a black leather notebook.

Fear pumped through my veins at just the sight of it. The name etched across it in gold letters sent a chill through me. I'd made such a big mistake. I hurried to my feet, my sudden action catching him by surprise.

"Merlin, I'm so stupid," I muttered, bringing a hand to my open mouth as I drew away from him. Tom rose to his feet, crossing the distance between us and for a second I thought that I saw concern flicker across his features. But it was a lie. He was unfeeling – the monster that had made itself at home in my family's manor, that had turned my brother into a broken shell was the one that I came to see every night.

Salazar – and I'd told him all about life in my time. I'd told him about the advancements made in magic and who knows what he'd do what that knowledge when he –

Fingertips brushed against my cheek, seeking to soothe me but I pushed his hand away. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. All I could see in him now was a monster. Merlin, all this time I'd thought of him like an angel – a dark one perhaps – but an angel nonetheless, who was my escape from terror. But really, he was the monster that was behind it all.

"You're name's Tom Marvolo Riddle?" I asked quietly and he nodded, not seeing why it was such a big deal. I let out a deep breath, "Salazar's soul, I need to wake up."

He frowned, reaching out to take a hold of me, "But you just got here –"

Moving out of his reach, I found his wand resting on his bedside table. Taking a hold of it, I pressed it into his hands. He looked uncertainly down at me, not knowing what to do and Merlin, I could see that it was driving him mad – not knowing. Keeping my hand on his, I raised his wand to my temple.

"What are you doing?" he sounded aghast, looking down at me with wide eyes.

"I need you to put me to sleep," I pleaded. Merlin, I couldn't even look at him anymore.

"Absolutely not – you've hardly been here for –"

"Please," I said quietly and it was enough. Somehow, it was enough.

He very hesitantly cast the spell and just like that, I woke up back in my dorm room. Sitting up in my bed, I took deep, regular breaths to stop myself from shaking. I looked to the clock and saw that it was still late in the night; I hadn't stayed with Tom long enough for it to become morning.

Only he wasn't Tom, was he? Salazar, I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

* * *

Since I had made my horrifying revelation, I had strived to stay awake until I could figure out how to fall asleep without being transported back to Tom's side. Merlin, it had been almost a week since I had made the discovery and I hadn't slept a wink since. It was all thanks to a large array of potions. My dormmates were concerned, none more than Astoria who didn't understand why I was doing this to myself. How was I supposed to tell her that I had been visiting Voldemort in my dreams? They'd think I was mad and I'd find myself with a one-way ticket to St Mungo's.

I had believed that I was doing a good job of hiding how tired I was; I wore a constant glamour charm to conceal the outward effects of the tiredness and a pepper up potion managed to stop the grouchiness that I was feeling. Except, perhaps I hadn't been doing as good of a job as I thought. Especially if Draco, who had been busy with fulfilling his task, had noticed it and had sought me out. He had waited until I stepped into the common room before whisking me away to a corner of the room. A swift glare was thrown over his shoulder in case anyone was tempted to follow after us.

"What's going on?" he demanded as I crossed my arms.

His eyes were trained on my face and for one second I grew afraid that he could see past my glamour charm and turned my eyes away from him. "I don't know what you mean, Draco."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he demanded before sighing and lowering his voice, "Greengrass told me you haven't been sleeping in almost a week?"

Grumbling under my breath, I shifted on my feet, "She really needs to learn to mind her own business."

"So, it's true then? Why haven't you been sleeping?" I raised my eyes briefly to his before looking away again. This Draco was the one I had lost so long ago. This was my older brother before Voldemort had gotten to him, so how could I sleep and go back to the monster that had broken my brother? "What have you been taking to ward off the need to sleep?"

Again, I said nothing and Draco sighed, growing tense. He reached out and took hold of my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"You know what I'm supposed to do this year so _why_ are you making me worry about you," he exclaimed after a particularly rough shake. I brought my eyes to his, seeing them finally for the truly red rimmed state they'd become. "What are you taking?"

"The wideye potion," I muttered, watching as his eyes grew wide.

"You stupid girl," he hissed, "you're not concussed, you've not consumed the draught of living death – do you have any idea how dangerous it can be! What's making you resort to taking it?"

"I've told you all I'm willing to."

He abruptly released his hold on my shoulders and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. "It's not like I can forcefully stop you consuming the potion, but you have to understand that staying awake for so long is draining your body."

"Draco –"

"Why are you making me worry about you?" he demanded, growing angry again, "I've got too much on my plate to be worrying about you as well. We both know who he'll kill if I don't carry out my task so _please_ just tell me what's going on."

Before I could stop it, I found myself glaring at his concealed arm. Salazar, I couldn't exactly tell him that the psycho who had branded him was the reason why I refused to sleep. I wasn't going to let myself go back to him.

"Listen to me," Draco pleaded gently when he realised he wasn't going to get an answer from me, "promise me that you'll get help?"

Help, I thought as I watched Draco eventually walk away from me. There was only one man who would be able to help me and Merlin, he was the one person father had raised me not to trust within this castle. And yet he was the strongest person within its walls. Dumbledore was the only person who could help me.

I could have gone to Snape but what would he be able to do apart from regulate the dosages I was taking? Merlin, what would I do if he had been called back to see the Dark Lord and let slip about my nightly travels? Unless, the Dark Lord already knew of the travels? Was that possible?

The dreams might have been _my_ present, but they were _his_ past. Did he already know who I was and was that why he had demanded to see me whenever he was at the manor? Luckily mother and Draco had managed to shield me from his eyes. Even when father tried to smuggle me out of the house to visit _his lord,_ he had met strong resistance from mother and Draco. As a consequence of my family trying to conceal me from him, Voldemort had demanded that Draco be branded. And my brother, my protective, weak brother had chosen to be branded over having to give me up.

My heart hammered in my chest; why hadn't I realised any of this sooner?

* * *

It took days for me to finally convince myself to seek out Dumbledore for his help. Going against father's teachings was extremely difficult and I was really very reluctant to go to Dumbledore but he _was_ the only person who would be able to help me. But how was I supposed to get into his office?

I found myself pacing outside the entrance to his office, wondering if it would be better for me to randomly guess the password or to wait around for the headmaster to make his entrance?

Evidently waiting was the best option as Dumbledore walked down the corridor after a few moments. His steps slowed slightly when he saw me waiting outside of his office and I knew that the headmaster wasn't likely to trust me from the off. I was a Malfoy and he was already suspicious of my brother but I had nowhere else to turn.

When he reached me, he smiled cordially but even I could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Miss Malfoy."

"Professor," I greeted back, inclining my head slightly.

"What is it that I can help you with?" He reached up to adjust his glasses slightly.

"I have a problem that I was hoping to get your help with," I confessed and when I didn't know what else to say, I removed my wand from my robe pockets and cancelled the glamour charm.

Dumbledore maintained his expression when he saw the signs of extreme fatigue in my face. I would have believed that the state of me had no effect on him, had I not seen the twinkle in his eyes die down a little. Salazar's soul, he was willing to trust me so easily. Was this why father called him a fool?

"Come in to my office," he said quickly, announcing the password to the gargoyle and gestured for me to board the staircase.

When we reached his office, he helped me into his office with a hand to the small of my back and made sure that I was settled comfortably on a chair. Did I really look so bad?

He moved around his desk and settled into his own chair, keeping his eyes on me as he did so. Putting his hands together, he leaned on the desk and asked, "What help is it that you require, Miss Malfoy?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer a question of mine," I confessed, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. Now that I had removed the glamour charm it returned to the lifeless state that it had been in for the last few days.

"Ask away; I shall try to help."

"Is it possible to travel through time in our dreams?" He frowned at my question, leaning back in his chair to watch me closely, "I won't insult your intelligence by pretending that this is a purely hypothetical matter, sir. I really need your help."

"It appears that you are facing a rather mysterious occurrence, Miss Malfoy." He tugged thoughtfully at his beard, "Please, tell me everything."

And so, I did. I told him everything about how I was transported fifty years into the past every time I fell asleep and that was the reason why I hadn't been sleeping lately. I spoke of the intensive research I had done to try and find a solution to this problem and yet there seemed to be none. After countless hours of research, I still had no idea what the real cause was. Under Dumbledore's wise eyes, I confessed every little detail to him. All except one.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Dumbledore just who it was that I was seeing every night.

He hummed and asked carefully, "Have you heard of one such spell to call forward your soulmate?" My eyebrows furrowed and he nodded to himself, "I thought not. From what I can tell Miss Malfoy – the man that you are being sent back in time has perhaps been the one to cast this spell. To find his better half, if you will."

I sucked in a deep breath at his words, startling Dumbledore. Bringing my hands to rest on my knees, I fisted my robe between my hands and watched as my knuckles turned white from the force of it. Merlin, this wasn't fair. I wanted to scream and cry at the injustice of it all, to bargain with fate or Merlin, or to anyone that would listen, to change my soulmate because I refused to be paired with – with the monster who was tearing my family apart.

"Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore called out to me tentatively, making me raise my eyes to his. "Can I ask you who it is that you're being sent to each night?"

I met his kind eyes and Merlin, the man actually cared for me. His eyes told me that and somehow, despite myself, I trusted him. Swallowing thickly, I spoke quietly, "Tom Riddle, sir."

He didn't react in the way I thought he would to my revelation. He did nothing more than lean across the table towards me, "And you appear to know the truth of Mr Riddle?"

"Yes, professor."

He nodded to himself, "I shall speak to Madam Pomfrey and ask her to send you a potion for dreamless sleep. It should be ready by tomorrow night so perhaps it is best to stay awake for one more night?"

"Yes professor," I said quietly, rising to my feet.

He called me back as I turned to leave his office, "And Miss Malfoy? You must tell no one of this. I shall think more on this matter and perhaps I can find a solution."

* * *

My conversation with Draco had done nothing to reassure him and had instead worried him even more. He had even gone as far as asking Astoria to remain on guard duty in case I did something stupid like collapse, which I wouldn't. Merlin, the girl might have been my best friend but she was really pushing her luck. Even mother didn't smother me as much as she was currently doing.

I was in the library, scanning each of the shelves to look for a book in case I had missed something during my numerous searches of the shelves. Clearly, I hadn't missed anything but doing this somehow managed to reassure me that I was doing something, that a solution was available somewhere.

Walking into one of the aisles, I reached out to grip the bookshelf to steady myself as I was hit by a sudden bout of dizziness. It was happening with increasing frequency but after a few seconds, I was able to get back to normal. Only this time, Astoria had managed to see me swaying on my feet before I reached out to grab the bookshelf.

She was by my side in an instant, wrapping an arm around my shoulder so I could lean into her. "That's it, we need to get you to the hospital wing. This has been going on for long enough."

"I'm fine," I protested, straightening up when my vision cleared and I was no longer light headed.

She frowned at me, reaching out to support me again, "You're really not –"

Astoria's concerned face was the last thing I saw before my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

I awoke mere seconds later and was instantly filled with dread. It was obvious that I had fainted but that meant I was unconscious, I had no reason to be dreaming. Wasn't this supposed to be impossible?

My eyes were still closed and I refused to open them until I had no other choice but to. I rationalised that there was no way I knew where I was or whether I was dreaming or not. There would be no way to tell until I opened my eyes.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and cautiously looked around the room. My head turned to the side and I briefly recognised that I was in the hospital wing. Turning my head to the other side, I let out a gasp when I recognised the dark-haired boy sitting at my bedside.

"I haven't seen you in a while, little witch," he said coolly, and I swallowed hearing the edge to his words. He was capable of so much more than I had originally thought he was. Merlin, I had thought of him as an exceptionally bright student, one with a slight attitude problem. But Salazar, that could also apply to Draco. I hadn't entertained the possibility that he would grow to become such a dangerous wizard. "From the state of you it's obvious that you've been depriving yourself of sleep. I can only assume that, after almost two weeks of depriving yourself of sleep, you collapsed and wound up in the hospital wing. So, why did you do that to yourself?"

I had no answer to give him. Or rather, I didn't have an answer that wouldn't anger him. So instead, I tried to push myself to sit up. He rose from his chair to help me get settled and when he returned to his seat, he gave me an expectant look.

"Well?"

Clearing my throat quietly, I asked, "How did you know I was here?"

He narrowed his eyes at my refusal to answer his question. "I was patrolling when I heard the matron speaking to the headmaster of a girl who appeared in the hospital wing. You were my first thought and I tried not to get my hopes up but decided to check for myself. And here you are." He leaned forward in his chair, bringing his face closer to mine and I did my very best not to be cowed. "Since it is the middle of the night here, I can only assume that you collapsed during the daytime."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

Frowning heavily, he straightened in his chair and asked, "Why, what?"

"Why come and check on me? Why hope it was me? Why does it sound like you missed me?" I was suddenly reminded of Dumbledore's theory and I had to ask – only to assure myself that he was wrong. "You don't – surely you don't love me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded and no matter how much he tried to control his expression, he couldn't stop his ears from turning from red. My heart dropped and I shook my head incredulously. "Don't get any ideas about love in your head, little witch. I worried because you left and I lost you – you're mine and I don't _lose_ anything."

It doesn't matter how he tried to phrase it, I could hear it plain as day. Merlin's saggy bollocks!

Leaning against my pillows, I stared up at the ceiling. "You wouldn't have happened to cast a spell to bring your soulmate towards you, would you?"

"I have," he admitted slowly, not quite understanding. I turned my head to look at him, "Once."

"Why?" At my question, he looked away from me.

"I was curious – I wondered whether it was possible for me to have one; a soulmate that is." His eyes snapped towards me then, as his spine straightened. His voice was filled with unbridled curiosity as he asked, "Is that what you are? My soulmate?"

"In the flesh and blood," I muttered dryly. Merlin, I didn't fear him. I should have feared him but here I was, conversing with him as if he was – as if he was just Tom. Because I couldn't yet bring myself to see him as Voldemort. The one back in my time – _he_ was Voldemort. This was just Tom.

"Why dreams?" he wondered to himself, "You could have just as easily been brought back in time."

"I don't really fancy being sent back fifty years in time, thank you very much."

"You knew who I was," he said with a start. He rose to his feet, pacing around the hospital bed as he spoke, "You saw my name on my notebook and knew who I was."

What was the point of denying it? "Yes."

Stopping by my bedside, he pressed his hands to the mattress and leaned towards me. "Am I well-known in your time? What is it that I do?"

"The you in my time terrifies me," I whispered honestly as I felt my eyes grow heavy. It wouldn't be long now. He straightened up, eyes narrowing on me as I continued to speak, "In my time you've long since stopped going by the name Tom Riddle and are instead known as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Take your pick Tom."

"Enough!"

I shook my head sluggishly as sleep slowly took over me. For the first time, I tried to fight it, "In my time you're a monster who's tearing my family apart and I'm cursing whoever decided to play such a cruel joke on me by making me your soulmate. I know exactly what you're planning on doing, what you're researching and what you end up as."

My words angered him, of course they did, but I felt better getting them off my chest. I wasn't afraid; I would disappear in a few moments and he would be left alone. And when I returned to my time, I would never dream again if it meant I could avoid him. Except, I would now have to avoid a fully unhinged Voldemort. Was this the last memory he had of me; me pissing him off?

Maybe I should have given some more thought to my words?

His eyes flashed red just as I woke up.

I was back in my time when I woke up in the hospital wing. Turning to my side, I opened my eyes to find Astoria and Draco conversing quietly by my bedside. They hadn't seen that I was awake and I feigned sleep again as I struggled to calm my heartrate. All I could see was Tom's face.

Breathing deeply, I calmed my heart as I listened to Draco and Astoria as they wondered what was keeping me awake. I could hear Draco ask Astoria if I was suffering from nightmares. Little did he know that I was in a living in a waking nightmare.

* * *

Throughout my stay in the hospital wing, I was being given daily doses of the dreamless sleep potion which I took under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye. For the first time in a very long time I had managed to fall asleep without being hurtled through time and the sleep did me some good. When I woke from my first full night's sleep, the signs of fatigue had begun to disappear from my face.

Draco was a regular visitor in the hospital wing and would stay by my side for hours on end until he needed to return to trying to complete his task. But he made sure that Astoria stayed with me. The two of them were behaving so ridiculously, as if they were afraid that I would do some more harm to myself. The only times I got some peace from the pair of them was when they were in lessons and after curfew.

Astoria prepared to leave the hospital wing as curfew approached. She rose to her feet and made sure that she had given me all of the notes from today's lessons before she bid me goodbye. Minutes after she left, Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing and headed towards the end of the room to the bed that I was occupying.

The other occupants of the hospital wing failed to hide their curiosity over why I was in the hospital wing. Especially because I kept getting daily visits from the headmaster and was under the strict watch of the Madam Pomfrey. As he approached my bed, Dumbledore cast a silencing charm around my bed so we could talk in peace.

"How are you faring Miss Malfoy?"

"Much better," I admitted with a smile. "Professor, how long is it until I can return to my dorm?"

"Poppy wants to keep you under observation for a few days. It's a purely precautionary measure." He walked closer to the bed, picking up the textbooks that Astoria had dropped off at my request. "I'm sure that I don't need to remind you that continued consumption of the dreamless sleep potion over a long time can be hazardous to health. So, after some discussion with Poppy we have decided that it would be best for you to be administered the potions for another week at most."

My mind whirred at his words, panic flooding my veins. "But, sir –"

"I believe that I have stumbled across a solution to your predicament." He set the book down again with a pretence of calm. Him finding a solution should have soothed me so why was it that it did the very opposite?

"I want to end the connection," I mumbled, making sure that he heard my words and knew exactly what it was that I expected from his proposed solution. "I can't keep seeing him professor, not when I know what he will go on to become."

"Ending the connection may not be possible," he admitted gravelly. Salazar, my hunch had been corrected, "But there _is_ a solution. One that could alter everything."

"What is it?" I asked apprehensively.

"When you go and see Mr Riddle, what year is he in?"

"His sixth-year sir."

Dumbledore nodded to himself, "If my calculations are correct then it should be before his creation of his first horcrux."

I was overwhelmed by that sinking feeling again and tried to protest, "Professor –"

"There is a potion that I have stumbled upon – once brewed it has the ability to transport someone forward in time." He continued to speak, ignoring the gasp I gave when I understood the implications of his words. "Of course, we cannot bring Mr Riddle 50 years into the future against his will. Should he wish it, then he can consume it – but only if he wishes it."

"You mean to bring him here before he can have begun to become Voldemort," I whispered, shocked. "Professor, you don't know what he's like."

"I have taught Mr Riddle throughout his entire school career," he reminded me with raised eyebrows, "I believe I do know him."

"Perhaps, but you don't know him personally, sir." Leaning back against the pillows, I turned my eyes to the ceiling and let out a deep breath, "Bringing him forward in time – it would be nothing more than a grave mistake."

"From my observations of young Tom Riddle, he is not one to easily let go of something that fascinates him. He may well decide to come forward in time because of that."

I scoffed, "You seem to be forgetting professor, that Tom isn't a besotted teenage boy. He's the young Dark Lord."

"Perhaps, but in my memories of Tom's time at school, there were very few matters he approached me about." Dumbledore reached up to adjust his glasses. "One such matter was how to keep a girl who kept slipping away minutes after she arrived. Now it seems that I have figured out who that girl is."

"With all due respect, sir, I just can't."

He nodded slowly, smiling grimly, "And I understand, Miss Malfoy." He removed the silencing charm and turned to leave, "I shall speak to Poppy about maintaining your dosage for another week. Past that time, we shall need to find another solution. I wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thank you, professor."

I watched him leave the hospital wing and let out a long sigh. Merlin, how could such a brilliant man suggest something so stupid?

* * *

The first thing I did after being released from the hospital wing was head towards the great hall. During my isolation, I realised how much I missed the food from the great hall. It was with anticipation that I hurried towards the great hall, only to falter when I saw Draco rushing away in the other direction. I had only caught a glimpse of my brother's face but it was enough to see that I had never seen him look so terrified.

Merlin, it was only worse when Saint Potter rushed out of the great hall after him with his wand held at his side. Like hell was I going to let him go after Draco when he had no idea what was going on.

I chased after the two boys, and saw Draco duck into the boy's toilets. Before Potter could enter after him, I cut in front.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, arms crossed over my chest.

Potter, surprised by my sudden appearance, didn't falter. "I'm going to the boys' toilets, Malfoy."

"With your wand drawn out to hex my brother, I don't think so." He went to dodge around me but I stepped into his way, "Back off Potter before I get Snape or even McGonagall to handle you."

Potter scoffed but decided against going after Draco. When he turned on his heel to walk back in the direction of the great hall, I let out a deep breath and my bravado disappeared. I waited for Potter to disappear from the corridor before I headed into the bathroom to join Draco.

My steps faltered when I saw him, leaning over one of the sinks and crying. Clearing my throat, I approached him hesitantly, "Draco?"

He stiffened at the sound of my voice, wiping his tears away roughly. Turning towards me, he acted as though I hadn't already caught him crying.

"When did you get out of the hospital wing?"

"Just minutes ago," I answered quietly, crossing the distance between us. "What's going on Draco? Why was Potter coming after you?"

My words opened the floodgate as Draco confessed everything; the poisoned wine, his attempt to crash the Slug Club party, the cursed necklace. By the time he reached the end of it, he had collapsed into my arms and I cradled him against me.

"I can't do it," he whispered into the silence, "I can't do it and he's going to come after us all. I don't know how to fix this."

But I did.

Draco was a spoilt brat, I could admit that but when we were growing up, he had gone out of his way to spoil _me._ Countless times I had found myself running to my big brother for comfort and he had promised to always fix whatever it was that I needed. And he did. So maybe it was time for me to return the favour?

All it would take was for me to go back and see Tom, one more time to convince him to come to the future with me. If I interfered quick enough, before he'd managed to make his first horcrux then there'd be little damage done. According to Dumbledore's thoughts, Tom made his first horcrux sometime after the Christmas holiday so I didn't have long left. If I acted quickly then I could stop this; I could save Draco. Just like he'd saved me countless times before.

I needed to speak to Dumbledore.

* * *

When I contacted Dumbledore, it became obvious to me that the man had always known that I would change my mind. He had informed me that the potion he'd researched took a month to brew and required constant attention and as a result he had asked Professor Slughorn to brew it in advance. Truthfully, I hadn't been surprised by the admission.

Once the potion had been completely brewed, Dumbledore owled me to tell me when to meet him outside of the Room of Requirement. But, as I drew closer to the room I saw that he wasn't alone. Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall stood on either side of the headmaster and the three adults were deep in conversation when I approached them. Their conversation ended abruptly when I reached them and I got the feeling that they had disagreed over the headmaster's proposed plan.

We walked into the room and I found myself standing in a copy of my dorm room. The three professors hovered by the entrance and I took initiative, walking over to the bed that was supposed to be mine. I perched on the edge of the bed and waited, wondering what to do now.

Dumbledore approached the bed, watching me carefully as he spoke, "For this to work, we shall need to put you to sleep Miss Malfoy. I trust you are aware of that."

"Yes, professor."

McGonagall came up behind Dumbledore and sighed, frowning in concern. "Really Albus, there must be another solution." The headmaster simply smiled at her and she shook her head, turning her eyes to me. "Miss Malfoy, you'll be placed under the bewitched sleep and the spell will be lifted after no more than an hour."

"I don't know how long it takes to travel between the times," I admitted quietly, biting my lower lip. "When I fall asleep it feels like I'm there in an instant, but I only ever spend an hour or two in the 40s. And when I wake up, the entire night has gone past."

She nodded but remained firm, "An hour only, Miss Malfoy."

"Yes professor."

Slughorn seemed to finally gather his courage and approached me, reaching into his pocket to pull out a potion vial. He held it out for me to take, "You are a credit to Slytherin house, Miss Malfoy."

"I'm really only doing this for my brother," I confessed, growing a little uncomfortable under the combined weight of their eyes and pocketing the potion. They were all acting like I was some hero – like I was bloody Potter. But I wasn't like him; I was doing this for a very selfish reason.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore spoke up as I shifted to lie down in the bed, "You are taking a great personal risk in doing this and that shall not go unnoticed."

"I don't need the recognition." Muttering under my breath, I closed my eyes, "All I need is to get Draco back."

There was no response to my words and I hadn't expected there to be. And then there was the tip of a wand pressed to my forehead, followed by the murmuring of an unfamiliar incantation.

When I woke up I expected to find myself in the Room of Requirement but it seemed like I was in the actual dorm. I frowned, briefly wondering exactly how the room worked but I didn't question it. Because I was on a time limit, I hurried out of the dorm and ignored the curious glances I was getting from the rest of the Slytherins who had no clue who I was and where I had appeared from.

As I rushed into the common room, I fidgeted a little anxiously on my feet as I looked around for Tom. What was I supposed to do if he wasn't here? But he was. Perched on a sofa in the middle of the common room, Tom was telling a story that seemed to entertain a group of students around him and really, I wasn't surprised. It _was_ his charm – and his face – that won so many people to his cause.

I made my way cautiously towards him, standing behind the sofa opposite him. How was I supposed to get his attention? But it seemed like I didn't need to as his eyes scanned the group to see if everyone was listening to his story. They settled onto me and widened very briefly. I would have missed the action if I hadn't been looking for it.

"Little witch," he greeted, rising to his feet and abruptly ending his story halfway.

And just like that, all eyes were on me. From the corner of my eye I saw the students share a glance as they wondered just who I was. When it became clear that no one knew who I was, they began to wonder just where I had come from and why my uniform looked different to theirs. I didn't have time to worry about causing a scene.

I licked my lips nervously. "Tom."

"It's been a _very_ long time," he narrowed his eyes at me. "Where have you been?"

"In the hospital wing," I answered truthfully. Our conversation brought some raised eyebrows as people wondered how their esteemed prefect knew who I was. I briefly saw concern colour his features.

"And I trust you're feeling better?"

"Much." He nodded and went to sit again. Panic gripped me as I remembered that I was working on a time limit here; I didn't even know how much time I had left. "Tom; I need to talk to you."

He gestured for me to continue, "Go ahead."

"It's private."

The crowd around him stilled at my words, waiting curiously to see how Tom would react to my words. I could hear the girls in the crowd hiss in displeasure at my words and the fact that I happened to hold his attention. The man in question did nothing more than rise to his feet and gesture for me to follow after him. I did so silently, paying no heed to the murmurs that erupted from behind me.

Tom led me through the common room and we took the familiar path to his dorm which, when we entered it was occupied by some of his dormmates. With a single glance, he had them scattering and I watched as my grandfather walked towards the door. Salazar, I'd never get used to seeing him.

"So," Tom drew out the word as he approached his bed and threw his bag on top of it. He gestured for me to sit and I shook my head. "You disappear for weeks and then turn up out of the blue because you have something to say to me?"

"That's right."

Tilting his head curiously, Tom settled down on his bed and watched me contemplatively, "Since it's evening time here, I can only assume that its afternoon time in the 90s? Did you happen to have a nap, little witch?"

Biting my bottom lip, I shook my head, "I asked to be put to sleep."

A smirk pulled at his lips. "Why?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear me admit it.

"I wanted to see you." His smirk became positively victorious, as if he'd won some long-drawn battle.

"Before we get to that – why haven't I seen you for the last few weeks?" He gestured towards me, "You look much better than you did in the hospital wing so you've clearly been sleeping."

"I spent a while on dreamless sleep potions," I admitted, watching as he grew tense at my admission. I knew he wouldn't be pleased with it. "Madam Pomfrey made sure that I was fully recovered from the effects of fatigue before letting me come off it."

"Madam Pomfrey? The matron during your time?" At my confirmation, he nodded and loosened his tie from around his neck. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about."

I hesitated for a moment, crossing my arms as I began to pace back and forth around his bed. When I decided how I was going to bring up the topic, I stopped, turning towards him. He waited patiently for me to speak.

"I'm willing to learn to love you," I announced, sounding more confident than I felt. Only when he was in the future with me would I know if I made a mistake by choosing to trust him.

He watched me steadily, arching an eyebrow as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Peering up at me, he asked, "And why exactly would I want that, little witch?"

"Because you love me." He didn't bother to deny it and I wrung my hands together. "All I ask in return is that you come to my time with me."

My words surprised him, making him straighten up. "Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?"

"How else can you expect this to work then?" Crossing my arms, I tried not to show how pleased I was that he hadn't said no. Not outright, anyway. "I can't settle in your time and stay by your side knowing what you plan to do."

"What changes if I go with you?"

"You haven't made a horcrux yet." Giving me a searching glance, he didn't seem surprised that I knew. "You've done your research but you haven't made a horcrux yet. Not a lot of damage has been done."

"I assume you know about Myrtle?" At my nod, he gave a mirthless chuckle.

"In my time, she's a ghost that haunts the girl's bathroom," I explained; I didn't say that _no_ damage has been done."

"And who's idea was it to bring me with you then?"

"Dumbledore." He scoffed and I cleared my throat, realising that I was losing him, "Come with me and you can start a new life and leave all this Dark Lord rubbish behind you."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "And what exactly is stopping me from making a horcrux in your time? If I come with you, it's a sure-fire way to gain Dumbledore's trust. I'd have never done that here, so what's stopping me from doing this all over again?"

"Me," I said firmly, walking towards him to stand a hair's breadth away from him. "I've done my own research and getting killed by your soulmate is bound to shatter your soul." His eyebrows in disbelief as he leaned away from me. "No matter how many pieces you've split it into."

"You'd kill me," he sounded surprised as I reached into my pocket, "I somehow doubt that, little witch."

"You shouldn't doubt the lengths I'd go to protect my family." I could feel myself growing tired as I brought the potion out of my pocket. Struggling slightly, I fought against McGonagall's attempts to wake me; I wasn't done yet. I held the potion out towards him. "If you want to come to my time, then you need to drink this. I'm not sure how it works but Slughorn brewed it."

Taking the vial hesitantly from me, Tom stared down at it as he asked, "Why? Why are you willing to look past it all?"

"I'm a Malfoy." I stifled a yawn which had him frowning. Tom took my hand, bringing me to sit beside him. "The only people I love more than myself are my family – my brother specifically. If this is what it takes to save him then yes, I'd look past it all."

Tom sighed, leaning towards me when I slumped against him. I tried to fight against the pull to close my eyes. He set his head on top of mine and I burrowed against him.

"Why should I do this?" he asked quietly and for the first time since I arrived to him in that first dream, he sounded uncertain.

"You'll regret not doing it." Turning my head into his neck, I yawned against him. "Because – because we're soulmates and I'm the only person who, once I love you, will love you unconditionally."

As my eyes grew heavy, Tom's arm wound around my waist and held me closer to him. "I want more time with you, little witch."

"Then you know what to do."

* * *

When I returned from seeing Tom, I had returned alone. A few days had gone by and I was back on the dreamless sleep potion so I wouldn't be taken back to Tom's side. There was still no sign of him and I didn't know what I could do now. Like Dumbledore had said, I couldn't remain on the potion for long and only because I had begged Pomfrey did she start me on a new course. Once this week was over, I had no idea what I would do. There was still no solution in sight.

"What's got you so worried?" Astoria asked after having walked into the dorm and spying me as I sat on my bed, lost in thought.

"It's nothing," I denied with a heavy sigh, rubbing a hand over my face. Salazar, this really needed to work. In a matter of days, we were to be back at the Manor and how was I supposed to avoid Lord Voldemort after having known his past self? No doubt he was going to hunt me down. It was only inevitable and I doubted my family would be able to hide me from him for very much longer.

"Is it a boy issue?" She asked just as there was a tapping on the window.

"I guess you could say that." I watched as she rose to her feet, heading towards the window to let the owl into the room.

Astoria took the note from the owl, looking back at me with wide eyes. "Your brother is _not_ going to be happy about that."

"Well it's not like he can do anything about it," I muttered dismissively, taking the paper when she held it out for me.

Reading it over slowly, I scrambled off from my bed and fixed my uniform. As I went to leave the dorm room, I heard her call out from behind me.

"I need to go and see Dumbledore," I explained as I practically ran out of the room and into the common room.

Ignoring the calls of my name that I heard in the common room, I rushed towards the exit and ran through the corridors. By the time I reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, I stopped to catch my breath and hesitated, wondering what to do next. My vanity won out and I found myself reaching behind me to pull my hair from the ponytail it was in before straightening my uniform out.

Clearing my throat, I looked to the gargoyle and announced the password that had been written on the piece of parchment. "Lemon drops."

The spiral staircase was revealed and I boarded it with a pounding heart. My nerves only became worse as I drew closer to the headmaster's office and I let out a deep breath to calm myself. Reaching Dumbledore's office, I stepped inside and saw the headmaster sitting at his desk, talking to the young man sat opposite him.

Professor Dumbledore saw me standing in the doorway and gestured me in. The action caught the young man's attention and had him rising from his seat to look at me. Salazar, I stumbled back a step; he was really here. Before my mind could think of the consequences of his decisions; no Voldemort, no dark mark, no –

He smiled at me, one that was brighter than any other he'd ever given me and I found that I could breathe again. Once again, he was simply Tom – the angel who had made my nights much more liveable. He had once scoffed after finding out that I thought of him as an angel and insisted that if I was to think of him as an angel then he would rather I thought of him as a disgraced one. But he wasn't disgraced anymore. He had found his redemption.

The thought was enough to make my heart skip a beat and I found myself smiling back at him. Merlin, I was falling already. Professor Dumbledore let out an amused cough and I came back to my senses, and walked towards the two men.

As Dumbledore began to speak, I found myself unable to concentrate on what he was saying. Instead my focus was on the way Tom leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear.

"I'm a little unnerved by how well he received me, little witch," he admitted, "He's never been so fond of me."

"Be quiet," I muttered back, watching as he grinned at my words, looking back to Dumbledore.

"– and so, Miss Malfoy, I trust that you'll be willing to show Mr Riddle to his new dorm?"

"Uh – yes sir."

We left the office together, walking in an unusual silence. I cleared my throat, wringing my hands together. Tom chuckled, making me look up at him questioning. He gave a pointed look at the nervous gesture and I stopped what I was doing, hands returning to my side.

"I keep expecting you to disappear," he admitted after a moment. "I think it'll take a long time for me to get used to not having to lose you."

"Are you sure you won't regret it?" I asked uncertainly, biting my bottom lip.

He reached out to take my hand in his, linking our fingers together as we walked. "Positive."

"Then I'm glad." As we approached the common room, I wondered whether he was noticing the looks he was getting from the students who didn't recognise him. Did he even notice the double takes the girls were doing as we walked past them?

"Dumbledore wants me to go to his office tomorrow," he said as we stepped into the common room. My eyes instantly went to the sofa where Draco was sat, talking to his friends. He looked healthier than he had in a _long_ time. "Apparently there's something he needs to sort out still."

Draco cast a casual glance around the common room and I saw his eyebrows shoot into his hairline when he saw me holding hands with Tom. He rose to his feet, intending to approach us. I let my eyes look over him properly, and Merlin, my eyes went straight to his arms which were bared and spotless. Turning to Tom, I found him watching me curiously.

Unable to stop it, I fisted his tie in my hands and pulled him down towards me. I briefly recognised his surprise as I reached up to press a kiss to his lips. He looked even more startled when I pulled away and I didn't even bother to stop the giggles that erupted out of me.

It was all over.

He spluttered, flustered by the action. "The middle of the common room –"

"Public displays of affection are more common here," I assured him.

"Well," he slung an arm around my waist, pulling me into him, "I think I could get used to it here."

"Oi," Draco said loudly, eyeing the distance between Tom and me with a raised eyebrow. He shot Tom a glare which took him by surprise, "Do you mind getting your hands off my sister?"

Tom's eyebrows rose as he looked down at me, "Your brother? He looks just like Abraxas did?"

"I know," I muttered dryly, pushing away from Tom and turning to Draco who was waiting for an explanation. "This is Tom Riddle – he's in your year and he transferred to Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tom said with his most charming smile and I eyed him incredulously, recognising his attempt to impress Draco. He held out his hand to Draco who eyed it dirtily.

"Whatever mate, it doesn't exactly explain why your hands are all over my sister."

" _Draco!"_

Draco threw me a look as if, by sticking up for Tom, I had betrayed him. He gestured for Tom to follow after him, "You must be the one who's bags appeared in the dorm. Come and I'll show you where the dorm is."

As Tom went to follow my brother, I caught his hand and pleaded, "I know he's an idiot but please don't hex him."

"Relax, little witch," he assured me, taking my hand to press a kiss to my fingertips, "I survived sharing dorm with Abraxas for _years,_ I'm sure I'll be fine."

Draco coughed obnoxiously from behind him and Tom released my hand, following after my brother. Merlin, Draco was going to get himself hexed and it was only inevitable.


	2. Epilogue: 3 Years Later

_3 YEARS LATER_

I had officially graduated from Hogwarts and my parents had used the chance to throw one of their stifling celebratory parties. They'd done the same when Draco graduated and now it was my turn to suffer through the event. Mother had my dress robes tailor made from the finest Wizarding dress robe maker in Britain and I had walked in to find the dress waiting for me on my bed. I had learnt a long time ago that arguing with my mother when it came to these sorts of events was a waste of time and so I changed into the dress robes without a word. From my room, I could hear the chatter of guests as they arrived for the party.

Salazar's soul how long would this last? Draco's had gone on well into the night and I _really_ didn't have the patience to be around some of father's friends who, a long time ago would have become the members of Voldemort's inner circle. But now, with no Voldemort around, they were just regular pureblood elites who were made to hide their prejudice in a wizarding world that was more accepting. Merlin, father had almost hexed Tom when he found out he was a half-blood. I had feared more for father than for Tom at that point because although he was much younger, Tom was a _far_ more capable wizard.

Mother, who for some reason absolutely adored Tom from the moment she saw him, had stepped in to bring calm back to the scene. Father had floo'd away to visit grandfather who upon hearing Tom Riddle's name must have warned father about crossing him because when he returned to the manor, father couldn't quite look at Tom.

Tom had long changed since arriving in the 90s. I wasn't pathetically hopeful enough to believe that he had changed completely – that was impossible. He was still quick to anger but his eyes never flashed red, and all it took were a few words to calm him. It still surprised me sometimes just how much he had managed to change but it seemed like Dumbledore was the most pleased with this change. Dumbledore and Tom had built a surprisingly strong relationship built on trust – although neither completely liked the other – and Tom had even been invited to become to new Defence professor at Hogwarts.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked to the door which opened to reveal mother standing on the other side. She stepped into the room with a smile only to sigh when she saw that I wasn't ready yet.

"I got lost in my thoughts," I explained with a wan smile.

"You've always done that," mother said as she walked towards me. With a wave of her wand she manipulated my hair into plaited bun at the nape of my neck. "I realised that I forgot to bring you the jewellery from the vault."

It was then that my eyes noticed the sheer number of jewellery boxes floating behind her. "Mother –"

"They're yours by right," she said firmly, stopping me from making a fuss. The boxes were set on the bed and mother looked through them to pick the ones she wanted me to wear tonight.

I eyed the boxed with disdain; Merlin it was so old-fashioned to still be doing this. Of course, there were some beautiful pieces in the boxes but really, in this day and age, what was I going to do with so much jewellery? I'd have rather mother left the jewellery in the vault and handed them over to Astoria once Draco pulled his head out of his arse and realised that she was the best thing for him. Wiping the expression from my face, I took the jewellery from mother.

"Tom's waiting for you," mother said as I put them earrings on. She came to stand behind me, meeting my eyes through the mirror, "I understand he's from a rather conservative place – time." My eyes abruptly went to hers and she nodded once; she knew.

"How –?"

"There's nothing your father hides from me." She squeezed my shoulder, speaking quietly, "Within this family – it is always the women who are the real strength, the real pillars of support. I have no way of knowing what would have happened if you didn't do what you did, but you've singlehandedly saved our family."

I had no response to give her. Mother would never know of the way the Second Wizarding War almost tore our family apart and for that I was grateful. I would remain the only person with such knowledge – apart from Dumbledore of course – and I would gladly keep those memories to myself.

Mother cleared her throat daintily, stepping away from me and making me rise to my feet, "Now hurry along, Draco's talking Tom's ear off about his intentions towards you."

"Salazar," I muttered with a slight shake of my head as we left my room, "we better get going before Draco reaches for his wand."

That was another strange happening; Draco had long ditched his bodyguards and swapped them out for Tom and Blaise. Not only were the three extraordinarily bright but they were the closest friends I'd ever seen Draco have – in either version of the future. The three of them were proving a force to be reckoned with; Draco was on a fast track career to become the Minister of Magic, Tom was to start working at Hogwarts this coming September and was bound to eventually become Headmaster and Blaise was rapidly making his way up the ranks at St Mungo's.

No matter how close they were, Draco was never willing to accept that Tom had suddenly appeared at school and taken not only the spot at the top of the year but the Head Boy slot in the following year. Their relationship was an odd one; Draco respected Tom and trusted him more than he did anyone else, but he didn't approve of Tom – or anyone else for that matter.

But he was more willing to accept him after I had caught the pair of them duelling in the middle of the corridor. They had both managed to lose the house the largest number of points to date but after that they were closer than ever. Merlin, I didn't understand boys. Or rather men.

By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, I had managed to come out of my thoughts and took the hand that was held out for me. I looked up at Blaise who smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you live to piss Tom off?" I asked quietly as he led me through the room, pointedly keeping me away from anyone who wanted to talk to me. I'd never been so thankful for his aversion of socialising with certain people.

"Your boyfriend and brother are currently at odds," he informed with a roll of his eyes, "If I didn't come to take you off of your mother's hands, chances are your father was going to steal you away to introduce you to some more 'worthy' men."

Scrunching my nose in distaste, I recoiled slight. Blaise looked down at me as if to say 'exactly'. "Thanks, Blaise."

"Don't thank me just yet." He gestured to the corner of the room where Tom and Draco were speaking with equally dark faces. "You need to sort that out before they reach for their wands."

"Salazar's soul," I groaned, releasing Blaise's arm to stomp towards them. The two men paid no heed to my approach and I cleared my throat. They still didn't bother to look at me. "What the hell is wrong with the pair of you?"

Draco finally looked at me and raised an eyebrow as he demanded, "How do you feel about becoming Mrs Riddle?"

"I – well, what?" I floundered, shoulders stiffening.

Blaise came up behind me to put his hands on my arms, squeezing them gently to get me to relax. "Draco found out that Tom asked your father for your hand."

"And father said yes!" Draco exclaimed, meeting my wide eyes, "Exactly!"

"Release my witch Zabini," Tom warned darkly making Blaise step away from me with raised arms. Satisfied, Tom glanced back at Draco, "I don't see how this has anything to do with you Malfoy."

"She's my sister!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing attention from the room full of guests. I glared at him for making a scene, making sure to drive the heel of my shoe into his foot. He winced, lowering his voice. Blaise snickered from behind me. "You're a bloody cradle robber."

Tom smirked; if only Draco knew how true his words were. Before Draco could become more incensed by Tom's smirk, I turned my angry eyes onto my boyfriend who sobered slightly under my eyes.

"You have to admit I'm the best choice," Tom said to my brother who nodded reluctantly.

"Unfortunately." Draco shook his head, "But that doesn't change the fact that she's only 18, you prick."

"Ok," I stepped in before they caused more of a scene, "here's what's going to happen; Draco you're going to cool off and Tom, you're coming with me. We need to talk."

I didn't give either of them the chance to protest. Taking Tom's hand in my own, I led him out of the room and ignored the looks we were getting from the guests. Once we were in one of the drawing rooms, I released his hand and shut the door behind us. When I turned back to him, Tom was looking around the room.

"Well?" I demanded with crossed arms, waiting for him to look back to me. "What happened? Tell me Draco was lying?"

"About what?" he asked curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"You know what," I muttered, walking to his side. He reached out to take my hand, pressing a gentle kiss to my pulse point. His silence spoke volumes. "No way, Tom. I'm only 18."

"We would have married right out of Hogwarts in the 40s," he said with a charming smile, pulling me towards him. I reluctantly went to his side, peering up at him. "Come on little witch, what's the point of delaying the inevitable."

"It might have been common in the 40s but not now," I insisted, "Merlin, if we marry now people will think you've managed to knock me up."

"Knock you up?" he repeated the unfamiliar slang.

"Made me with child." My explanation had him smirking and I drew away from him before he could get any ideas.

"Don't even think about it Tom," a voice warned and we both turned to look at the portrait of my grandfather which hung above the fireplace.

"Abraxas," Tom greeted coolly.

"Salazar," my grandfather shook his head, "when Lucius came to speak to me about you, I had a hunch, but my granddaughter. _Honestly_. The brief moment where I managed to see the witch you'd branded as yours, I _had_ wondered whether she was a bastard child father never accepted. The Malfoy genes ran too strong. You just _had_ to go after my granddaughter."

"What can I say?" Tom reached for my waist, and hid a smirk within my hair, "She's a one of a kind witch."

"Of course she is." If it was possible, my grandfather's portrait puffed his chest out with pride. "She's a Malfoy." He turned his eyes away from his old friend to look at me. "Now, my dear, what on _earth_ have you gotten yourself into? What were you doing back in the 40s and how did you end up on his arm?"

I shrugged under the two pairs of eyes. "It just turned out like this."

Tom's hold on my waist tightened and I didn't dare look at him. My grandfather shook his head and muttered, "So headstrong; just like a true Malfoy. Do you love him?"

"I do," I answered without needing to give it any thought.

Again, I didn't dare look at Tom. It was the first time that I had even implied –

Tom took me quickly in his arms, kissing me until I was breathless. He ignored my grandfather's threats to rise form the dead just to hex him as his hands slid past my waist.


End file.
